The RFID technology is a non-contact automatic identification technology, the fundamental principle of which is to communicate using space electromagnetic induction or electromagnetic propagation so as to achieve the purpose of automatically identifying identified objects.
Typically, the transmitting frequency of an RFID reader is referred to as the working frequency or carrier frequency of the RFID system. The working frequency of the RFID mainly includes 4 ranges:
low frequency (30 kHz-300 kHz);
high frequency (3 MHz-30 MHz)
ultra-high frequency (300 MHz-968 MHz); and
microwave (1 GHz and above)
Now more and more electronic apparatuses start to use the RFID technology, and most of them use two frequency bands: 13.56 MHz (following the frequency band used by IC cards of buses) and 2.4 GHz, in which 13.56 MHz is more widely used, and the range of this frequency is generally at 1 cm-10 cm, and the frequency has various solutions like dual interface cards, Near Field Communication (referred to as NFC), Enhanced Near Field Communication (ENFC), Smart Mobile Application Platform (referred to as SMAP), etc., which are collectively referred to as NFC.
With the acceleration of standard processes and commercial processes of Internet of Things, the application market of NFC is increasingly broad, which gradually penetrates from the mobile enabled types of services of buses and schools into all aspects of life, and the rapid development of intelligent terminals further accelerates the popularization of NFC. Standard organizations and agreements such as the NFC Forum, the European Computer Manufacturers Association (referred to as the ECMA), the European Telecommunication Standard Institution (referred to as ETSI) and the International Standardization Organization (referred to as ISO)/International Electrotechnical Commission (referred to as IEC) standardize NFC and extensively put it into commercial use by multiple operators in respective countries, and are generally recognized as a vanguard for commercial use of Internet of Things.
NFC has three working modes: simulation card mode, reader mode and point-to-point mode, in which the simulation card mode is generally used for systems of mobile payment, checking-in and access control, and so on; the reader mode can be used for reading poster advertising and commodities which are borne with RFD); and the point-to-point mode can be used for data interaction transmission between two terminals that both support the point-to-point mode.
However, the service modes of existing terminals with the RFID function are unitary and are not flexible.